


Hoodwinked

by meitantei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ill tag others as i go i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitantei/pseuds/meitantei
Summary: Little tidbits of Hana's interactions with the other agents.





	Hoodwinked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Soldier's first because I got hit with an idea for it, but then realized, why would I put Soldier's first when I can do Mercy??

The first time she says it, it'd been an accident.

It was in passing, over something small and trivial. The language barrier is sometimes a great thing, especially for instances like these where the good doctor didn't quite catch what she'd said, so she quickly dismisses it with a wave of her hand and flushed cheeks, telling her not to worry about it.

Which, with Mercy, is a little impossible to do.

So she rushes into her quarters with a hasty peace sign and shuts the door.

* * *

 

The second time, she doesn't quite remember it.

She'd been in and out of consciousness. The mix of her body going into shock combined with some of the stronger painkillers in Angela's arsenal as well as the fever that'd ravaged her system at the time might've been the culprit, but who's to say for sure.

But it was then did Hana dream of a faraway home and a desecrated land, a family she hadn't seen in awhile and longs for places and things she didn't know she wanted.

When she rouses from her sleep, she finds Mercy hovering, worry creasing her brows and immediately going over the checks she has to do with the irritating flash of light in her eyes and the very intense invasion of her personal space. It was only after she'd been cleared by the doctor was she questioned about it, which makes her sputter (very much to her horror) and she makes the hasty, but firm declaration that she needs more sleep.

And as soon as she's cleared after she'd woken back up, she doesn't worry about it all that much because she has to head back to Busan anyway.

* * *

The third time, she finally explains.

She'd frequently had to hold her tongue since the last few times, and figures that it shouldn't be too strange now that she's gotten to be a little more familiar with Angela.

Plus, she kind of suspects that the other was very close to getting a basic Korean dictionary just to decipher what she'd been saying. She tried to ask Athena as such, but was rewarded with a surprising amount of sass.

언니, she says, and for the first time in a really long while, Hana Song actually looks a little nervous. Embarrassed, even, with brows knitted and fidgeting. It's silly, she realizes, but at the same time it's also important to her.

She asks if she's allowed to call her that, looking at the floor more than the radiant figure before her, that spot on the otherwise pristine floors seemed really interesting right about now.

" _Unnie_ , is like.. a respectful term." Which is a shock to everyone to know that D.Va actually respects anyone, surely. "It's a term used to refer to someone you admire. Someone you look up to."

Someone should really clean that up.

"It's essentially a word for 'big sister'. And y -- woah." and just like that her personal bubble is invaded yet again, but she doesn't seem to mind this time, a little laugh escaping her as she relaxed into the hug slowly before finally returning it, squeezing tightly, as if she'd slip away if she doesn't hold on.

Because while D.Va is confident, strong, bright and cheerful, she's still a part of Hana Song, who at times still longs for a family she barely sees. Who'd been too young when she started aiding in the war. Haunted by experiences not known to many, ones she wouldn't wish on anyone else.

"Of course you can."

And she exhales a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, shaky and steadying. Mercy's fingers threading through her hair is soothing, she finds, and she lets herself melt against her, draw her defenses down, tear the masks off.

It's a simple thing but it means the world to her.

Now she feels silly to have even asked.


End file.
